cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Azrael Strider
Physical Description Square-jawed, rugged and sexy are just a few ways to describe the spell crafter known as Azrael. Despite being trapped within the mirror realm for 348 years, Azrael retained his late-thirty year old body. He has short, thick, black curls which are usually well maintained and brushed back off his face. His deeply captivating dark chocolate brown eyes are typically full of excitement, mirth or used in a flirtatious manner unless he's furious, to which point they are filled with an eerie, empty darkness. His is a square shaped face with a masculine wide jawline, a large chin and thick neck. This youthful caster also possesses a wide rounded nose, a long yet small mouth and almond shaped eyes. His eyebrows are full and ride low just above his eyes while his forehead is quite furrowed as if he's spent his entire life frowning. Azrael also has short, maintained facial hair that consists of a mustache, goatee and beard. With an average sized yet muscular, toned, and fit frame, Azrael is capable of remarkably flexible moves which often come quite in handy in a fight and despite his body size, he impressively holds his own against larger framed opponents. His chest is left shaven and he doesn't possess any scars or any tattoos. He's rather tall for a human, standing at an impressive height of 6'3" yet he only weighs 176 lbs. As for his attire, Azrael is always incredibly well dressed in the finest of expensive quality clothing and always does his best to keep himself clean, sharp and looking well put together. He also prefers the darker hues for his wardrobe and is always wearing a wedding ring on his left hand ring finger. Personality Smooth, handsome, charming, witty, and fully aware of it; Azrael carries himself with an air of supreme confidence, almost pure arrogance, which is due in part to his vast magical powers and his incredible skill with scimitar blades. Because of this, Azrael is always sure of success in whatever he does, regardless of whatever obstacles are in his way and fears no consequences. On the rare occasions where he fails to get what he is after, Azrael usually displays remarkable temper control, often viewing such happenings with amusement and curiosity rather than frustration, likely another byproduct of his omnipotence but also from his long separation from people. But if someone should enrage Azrael, it's typically because they've done something to trigger an undesired emotional response that the man needs to fuel those feelings into and when this happens, he immediately, and sadistically, unleashes his full fury on the one responsible, all with a sinister grin on his face. Due to being stranded in solitude for 348 years and his whole immediate family being dead, Azrael is completely out of step with the norms and societal rules of the island... He just quite simply doesn't understand them. As a result, Azrael tends to be brutally honest with every person he comes across and enjoys acting inappropriately in any situation, regardless of the circumstances. Many people he encounters typically perceive him as sarcastic, rude, boorish, insensitive, completely inappropriate, arrogant and incredibly irritating yet his magical prowess has most keen on staying on his good side. He has little in the way of friends; due to his previous losses, separation anxieties, trust issues and self-centered attitude. His views on relationships of any kind are obscured; as far as he's concerned he doesn't need anybody and that he's the only person he can rely on so he tries to keep from making connections with others. Azrael is also obsessed with sex, as it distracts him from his inner pain and torments of the past. Deep down, under his confident exterior, he appears to be somewhat insecure about emotions and connections to people and therefore he tends to use humor to 'mask' these insecurities or he'll try to change the subject as if fearful of truly feeling anything for anyone or opening himself up to others. Azrael also thoroughly enjoys music, especially playing the piano and singing... Or at least when the mood strikes him. History Azrael was the first born son to Serafin and Elena Strider. He was conceived during the Vellen Empire which was under the reign of Drumerel’s last descendants. Despite living under a fearful dictatorship, Azrael’s parents did the best they could to provide their son with a happy childhood. They schooled him in every subject, as they were far too fearful to send him to any schools, and when his magical abilities first presented themselves, they’d teach him how to control those as well. Both of his parents were powerful Spell Casters and so it was no surprise when Azrael grew in magical skill at a very progressive rate. When he was 8, his mother gave birth to a pair of twins: Derik and Isabella. Azrael was overjoyed, becoming a doting, loving and helpful older brother. He even assisted his parents in caring for his younger brother and sister as well as being more independent when it came to his own needs. But being the responsible older child didn’t stop his magical studies. If anything, Azrael doubled his efforts in perfecting his abilities so that he could instruct his siblings when they grew old enough. Shortly after turning 11, The entire royal family was assassinated by the Elite Elemental Guard. At first, people were happy that the tyrants had been eliminated but then the Guard began to fight amongst each other in a blood thirsty war. Although living in such a time was difficult, life went on as well as it could and the Strider family mostly kept their heads down as not to get involved in the fray. By 18, Azrael had surpassed both of his parents in his fighting and magical abilities before becoming one of the youngest Spell Caster’s of his time. He helped his parents bring in quite a bit of money which was partially used to pay off the right people to keep their family safe. They were smart to never pick sides but also always keeping both sides from thinking they were anything more than a simple family trying to stay out of the war. Secretly, they instead fueled most of their wealth into the Alliance of Freedom that was slowly building up followers and weaponry in hopes of leading a revolution against the Guard. At 20, Azrael would first meet the love of his life and future wife Jocelyn Evans through his work. The two fell for each other right away, hardly able to keep apart and eventually their romance would blossom even further when Azrael would ask her to marry him on their first anniversary. Theirs was a euphoric marriage with impressive communication skills, spontaneity and an incredible amount of sex; which would lead to the birth of their son Raif a few days after Azrael turned 21. A year and a half after Raif was born, Azrael and Jocelyn were blessed with a daughter whom they named Katrina. To say they were the most loving parents on the island wouldn’t have been much of a stretch as they both doted upon their children with a great amount of affection and care. They’d teach them both everything they knew and always encouraged them to follow their dreams. Skip ahead to Azrael being 30. His skills as a Spell Caster had increased so much so that he was beginning to craft his own spells and would be shortly after promoted to Spell Crafter. Of course Serafin and Elena couldn’t have been more proud of their son and everything that he’d accomplished. Life went on as usual: Blissfully full of memories and milestones when at last the Alliance of Freedom had overthrown the Elemental Guard. This victory would result in the Coalition and the Strider family did everything they could to help create a balanced system of government as well as turning Union City into the Capitol. Azrael wanted to increase the ease of communication over distances for the Coalitions and thus he’d create a spell that allowed the user to communicate to another using two mirrors. He would successfully cast the spell himself which he then used it to communicate with a work colleague. Several more times Azrael did this without any hiccups but just a little more than a year after the Coalition was formed, at 37 years old, his spell would go very much awry. Upon trying to communicate with his colleague the eighth time, the mirror in which Azrael had used quite literally exploded into a million pieces within the laboratory. Three lab technician’s were killed by the mirror fragments and after several failed attempts to retrieve him and an additional death, the Coalition deemed him as a lost cause. They then declared him as dead and made note to mention what a terrible tragedy the community had suffered with his loss before going on with their lives… But Azrael was anything but dead, he was, instead, trapped within the Mirror World. For 348 years did the man have to survive inside the dark realm. It was quite fortunate for him that he had light magic but also he was unfortunate, as he was unable to ever find a way out of his imprisonment. Instead, Azrael would be forced to fight Wraiths to survive while only able to glimpse small snippets of the world outside his 'cage'. The worst part perhaps was that he didn’t age or need to sleep, eat or… well use his bowels and there was no way for him to properly tell time. It was a very lonely and solitary experience that he could only make slightly more manageable with his spirit fox companion Ash. He also tried to pass the time by practicing his magic and using his blades on wraiths but with each passing year his spirit became more and more shut down... What if he’d be trapped in this place for the rest of eternity?! And then, one day, while watching one of the windows to the World, Azrael spotted his daughter Katrina Dream Traveling to a school! Was it possible?! Had not as much time passed as he thought?! Filled with a new found determination and a glimmer of hope to be reunited with his daughter, Azrael used every spell in his repertoire to break out of the Mirror World and he would finally succeed but only to barely miss her by one minute! And despite how hard he exhausting himself banging on the door in which she walked through, Azrael quickly realized that he’d left one prison simply to enter another! Once again, the man was a complete wreck... Would he never find his way home again?! And what would his reaction be if he learns that who he saw wasn’t his daughter or of what his breaking out of the Mirror World had done to an innocent girl?!... Only time will tell. Story Title